The Vulnerable Fox
by zekesbabe
Summary: Summertime. Means one thing for Kurama. Back to the Makai, back to Yomi. Abuse, violence, sex...that's his life...his death...his eternity. YomixKurama ?xKurama You can help choose the other pairing!
1. The Vulnerable Fox

The Vulnerable Fox

Kurama gazed at the clock in his classroom, confused as to whether he wanted every second that passed to slow down or speed up. His train of thought finished as the bell chimed signalling the end of class and the end of term. Grabbing his homework assignment and books he rose from his seat and made his way out of the door.

Stuffing his things in his school bag he failed to see where he was going and walked straight into the back of Kaitou. Falling non-too gracefully on his rear, dropping his unclosed bag and spilling his books out onto the floor, he apologised profusely before recovering himself and gathering the fallen items scattered around.

As he reached for the last book Kaitou put his foot over the cover, trapping it on the floor. "What's going on Shuichi?" Kaitou asked blatantly. 'Shuichi' eased the book out from under the offending foot and stood, cramming the lid of his bag closed.

"I don't know what you mean Kaitou." Kurama said calmly. As said teenager indicated the floor with his eyes Kurama smiled in his innocent way. "It was merely a lapse in concentration. Nothing to worry about." With that he pushed past Kaitou, sending an apologetic smile back, and darted out the front door. He glanced down at his watch. 'Perfect.' He thought. 'I'll be back with about five minutes to spare. Things are finally going my way.'

"HEY KUR…I MEAN SHUICHI!" Kurama cringed. He knew that the owner of that voice would delay him by at least two minutes and it was dangerously important that he got home. He kept up his pace, if Yusuke wanted to talk to him it would have to be at his pace and not the slow one Yusuke often adopted. A panting to his left told him that the black haired punk had caught up to him and was out of breath.

"Yusuke I don't mean to be rude but I am very busy. I'm afraid I can't stop to chat." Kurama said stopping suddenly, and nearly causing Yusuke to fall over, at the traffic lights.

"Man what's with you 'Rama?" Yusuke asked rubbing his head defiantly. "You never seem to have time to hang out anymore."

Kurama glanced at him bewilderedly. "Although I have spent time with you I have never 'hung' out." Sighing he started walking as the lights changed. "I'm sorry Yusuke. It's just, Yomi has summoned me to Makai."

Yusuke frowned. "I thought he hated you."

Something in Kurama snapped, all he wanted to do was get home…not be interrogated! He struggled to maintain his temper control as he turned to face Yusuke, after all, he still had another ten minutes and he was quite close to his home. "Yusuke he doesn't hate me. We've had our issues in the past, but we're bigger demons than to let hate rule our lives."

Kurama subtly shivered before continuing, "Now I apologise but I have to go to the Makai where I will be spending my summer." Sensing that Yusuke was about to ask what lie he'd come up with to tell his mother about his absence, he waved his hand. "Exchange programme. Study." With that he smiled and turned. "I'll be back before you know it."

With that Kurama quickened his speed, leaving Yusuke a long way behind. Glancing at his watch he cursed, surely five minutes had not passed like that! He made it to his front door with two minutes to spare. Grappling in his bag for his keys he wished he hadn't wasted time getting out of class. "Yes!" He cried bringing the jingling keys out of his bag. He slid them in the front door and turned the lock. Just as he was about to open the door he felt a familiar ki. "Shit no!" He gasped. He pushed the door open and slipped inside, pulling the door closed and locking it.

"I'm home." He called, dropping his bag and hastening to the living room. He stopped short in the open entrance

"Ah Shuichi…ready to go?" A calm voice asked from the couch. Kurama's eyes narrowed involuntarily at the sight that met his gaze. "What's wrong? Perhaps you are not packed yet?" Yomi suggested snidely.

"Yomi." Kurama acknowledged. "Please release my human family." He pleaded, hardly daring to look at the glazed eyes in the barely conscious forms of his mother, his stepbrother and his stepfather.

"Ready to go?" Yomi asked, completely ignoring Kurama's request though standing up threateningly. Kurama gazed at Yomi pleadingly for a good two minutes before letting his eyes drop to the floor. He pointed to his bag nearly hidden behind the couch that Yomi had previously rested upon. "Good fox." Yomi said apparently pleased he was not to wait longer than he already had. "Your human family will remember you saying your farewells so that's that all sorted out."

Kurama picked up his bag and waited silently for the goat demon to open a portal to his palace in the Makai, not looking back once. Once they were situated in Yomi's chambers Kurama set his bag down on the futon he was normally supposed to have during his stay. A clearing of the throat made him look to Yomi. "Kurama you remember you left your uniform here last time. Go and retrieve it." Yomi ordered.

The kitsune turned human silently passed the ruler of Makai and went into Yomi's private bedchambers. He took one look at the room and grimaced. Yomi still favoured the sadistic décor. Heads of past demon enemies hung around the room at various heights blood long since fallen from the carcasses dried below each one.

The wall outlined in a creamy colour so as to contrast the effect of the blood. The furniture wasn't made of wood or stone as a normal person would have expected, rather bones collected from the beheaded carcasses of those demons and creatures hung around the room. Of all exquisite tastes that Yomi may have had, sadism was his favourite. He believed that such atrocity was very intimidating.

It wasn't the appearance of the room that repulsed Kurama; after all…he used to enjoy similar room décor when he had been young and free. It was the smell that hit him that sent him reeling. Nothing had ever been so bad as the stench of pain, blood, poison all mixed together and enhanced by rusting weapons, still filthy from previous slayings next to every door. The bed was the only 'clean' thing in the room made with black silk sheets and feather Makai-equivalent pillows. Crossing quickly to the bone cupboard he pulled out his old uniform not wanting to keep Yomi.

He hastened to dress even though he could feel Yomi's unseeing eyes watching him. The goat's presence by the door was sight enough. Yomi knew what state of undress he was in and he knew how vulnerable Kurama felt. "Stop." Kurama did as he was told and stopped changing; he had learnt a long time ago that disobeying the Makai Lord would result in trouble of a sort he was not willing to be in. Yomi had been right about one thing, his human family were the most important thing in his life, the only thing he would go to great lengths to protect, despite the lack of caring he displayed in a more open view.

The demon lazily sauntered to face the human and rested his hand on Kurama's bare shoulder. "You're shaking. Surely the great Youko Kurama is not afraid." Yomi ridiculed. When Kurama didn't say anything the calm face creased and a hand rose. Kurama flinched as the back of the Makai Lords hand made contact with Kurama's cheek with a resounding crack. Yomi's hand reached up and ensnared the humans red hair in his fist before hissing into his face. "You're not loved Kurama. No one would understand our relationship. They'd scorn you. Beat you. No one cares about you. Stay with me and I'll keep you safe. Run away and you will be broken, body and soul. Your human family will be dead too. Despite what your human mother says, who could love a demon like you?"

As an involuntary whimper left Kurama's lips Yomi relaxed his grip. "I do not mean to hurt you Kurama. I'm only here to protect you. Love you. Keep you safe." He kissed Kurama's forehead delicately as if afraid of breaking him. Loosening his hand in Kurama's hair his hand trailed down the humans slight form smiling as he sensed the slow defeated beat of Kurama's heart. No one else saw Kurama like this. Kurama was too cunning to let his troubles show through.

'Shuichi' appeared to always be in the highest of spirits, getting the highest grades and appearing his normal calm self. He knew better though. He knew that Kurama had sacrificed his life to keep his family safe and Yomi knew how to break Kurama. After all, it had already been done. Fear just needed to be reinstated. Kurama was afraid of being alone and would stay with Yomi. That's what the futon was for. Inclination that Yomi would protect the broken fox. On the occasion Yomi would force Kurama to sleep away from him. He in turn would keep awake awaiting the guaranteed appearance of an afraid human Youko. Youko Kurama was forbidden in the Makai unless they were battling, only because Yomi loved a vulnerable pet.

His hand reached the fox's navel before he circled and stood behind the red head. "Get dressed love. We have a lot to do before bed." He breathed into Kurama's ear. The poor human fox just nodded and finished dressing, his cheeks burning red as he felt Yomi stand next to him, sensing everything he was doing with his hearing. What had he done? Why was this happening to him? Why did everyone hate him so much? Why did Yomi love him so much?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Please can I have reviews? I wanted to do a YomixKurama fic but I'm not sure who I should have rescue Kurama…if anyone should rescue him at all…maybe I should leave him to waste away in Yomi's claws. My reviewers are the only ones who can decide Kurama's fate! Flames accepted if they're not too mean! Reviewers loved at all times!**


	2. Chapter 2: DELIGHTFUL FOX TORTURE!

The Vulnerable Fox

It was late when Kurama entered the master bedroom in Yomi's quarters. The goat had convinced him to attend yet another conference between the leaders of Demon World. He hadn't realised that meant Hiei and Kuwabara would have been there. It was expected of Yusuke as he had taken up the throne since Raizen had died, but Kuwabara and Hiei had little to do with political matters of the Makai. Of course the attendance of his three teammates meant that his usual demeanour had to be put on show, as well as avoiding the telepathic fire demon like the plague.

After a small amount of socialising after the meeting he declared himself exhausted due to the heavy trek to Yomi's territory followed by numerous duties to reacquaint himself with the roles of advisor. Having excused himself he went up the grand staircase to Yomi's chambers, the burning gaze of Hiei lingered upon his back. He settled himself on the futon prepared for him and curled into his being. After what seemed a matter of minutes, another presence entered the room.

Not making any move to acknowledge the new presence Kurama kept himself curled into a ball. "He doesn't love you. He doesn't even like you. You know that don't you Kurama?" Kurama uncurled from his position and sat up with his eyes cast down towards his lap. Hesitantly he nodded. Yomi's sightless eyes narrowed as he felt the shift in the air, which told him what Kurama's answer was.

He slowly made his way across the room and sat on the bed, to the side of Kurama. "I only wish to protect you. You don't deserve it after what you did to me…" His voice rose in time to his anger but when next he spoke it had softened, "but you have my affection. I admit you captivated me, even before you became human, yet…" Slowly Yomi's finger rose to greet Kurama's tear streaked face.

"I…I just want to know what I did. What I've done." Kurama sobbed uncontrollably. "Yomi…should I talk to him? Ask him why he…" A loud smack and thud completed the human's sentence as Yomi's closed fist connected with his cheek, the force knocking him into the wall against which the futon leant. Whimpering and holding his bleeding head, which had collided into a jagged iron shackle on said wall, Kurama forced his eyes to meet the permanently closed ones of the goat demon.

"How dare you?" Yomi whispered angrily. "I give you my protection. I give you a sanctuary from the pain he could cause you. I even keep that bloody human _family_ of yours safe from him…and _this_ is how you _repay_ me?" Kurama shrank back away from him, making himself seem as small as possible.

"I'm sorry. Please…I'm sorry." Kurama cried out as Yomi grabbed his wrist, tightening his grip until he heard a harsh crack as the bones gave way under the pressure. Before Kurama could scream the Makai Lord thrust his mouth over Kurama's in a bruising kiss, effectively muffling any noise the Youko made.

Letting go of the Youko's wrist Yomi stood up. "I do not punish you because I want to. It's because you must learn. They are not your friends Kurama, you can trust no one but me." Pausing he studied the vibrations in the air and concluded that Kurama was rocking himself gently; his broken wrist cradled gently in his other hand, held tenderly to his chest.

Knowing what had to be done, Yomi leant over and unhooked the iron shackle from the wall. He had trouble keeping his face straight as he felt Kurama's heart quicken and smelt the fear radiating. "No…" Kurama whimpered, unable to escape as Yomi was at the side of his bed, the only means of escape. Yomi wrenched the broken wrist away from the heaving chest forcefully, proceeding to yank the arm out of its socket, making Kurama scream in pain. Unclasping the shackle he cursed darkly as the sharp teeth of the chain cut into his flesh. Snapping it just above where the wrist had broken he revelled in the pained whimpers, cries and sobs that was emitted from the broken fox.

Yomi tutted as he looked upon the wreck of the once proud Youko. "You must learn Kurama. I alone can keep you safe. The pain is your teacher. It teaches you that if you stopped deluding yourself, you wouldn't suffer as much." Yomi's hand rested gently on Kurama's forehead before he leant down and kissed the top of his head softly. "I will make sure our guests are settled into their rooms."

Kurama's head shot up, yelping as the razor-sharp spikes dug in tighter to his wrist. "They…he…staying here?" He whimpered as he thought about his old teammates being so close. "Please Yomi…I can't…it was agony being so close…" Yomi's expression softened as delight filled his body. It was amusing that Youko Kurama could become so submissive, something that made the goat's revenge all the sweeter. What he next heard Kurama ask of him delighted him further, "Please…can…I sleep in your room tonight? I'll sleep on the floor…just please…don't leave me on my own."

Yomi tenderly pulled the scared kitsune into his arms, irritating his enslaved wrist. "We shall see." Was the only answer Kurama received before Yomi pulled away to see to his guests, leaving a bloody, agonised kitsune shaking pitifully on his futon.

..::END CHAPTER::..

**THANKS TO CLOVER381325 AND ILUVBEYBLADE FOR CHECKING OVER SOME POINTS OF THIS FIC. CLOVER381325 I DID USE SOME OF YOUR POINTS. ILUVBEYBLADE…YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YYH…BUT YOUR TORTURE IDEAS RAWK! And for anyone who likes beyblade, more specifically KAI TORTURE!!!!!! I suggest you read http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 2819200 / 1 /**

**TO:**

**clover381325**

Thanks for the review!

**happydemonhobo**

Thanks for the review!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review!

**Inikus**

Thanks for the review! I completely agree! And though it's full of sadism so far (and there will be TONS of fox torture) there will be a /sighs/ happy ending. AND PEOPLE…WATCH OUT FOR MY NEW FIC. THIS TIME ITS HIEI ABUSING KURAMA! I'm just full of abuse! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**kara Meyers**

Thanks for the review! I certainly can write more…I think I just did! Lol! Review again!

**Yoshi89**

Thanks for the review! For the pairing…we shall see!

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review! You and Hiei! Tch!

**KyoHana**

Thanks for the review! Point is you found it eventually! And I know you love Hiei…but when I put it up I hope you read the fic where Hiei abuses Kurama…/prays/

**Yoko**

Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3: Involvement

The Vulnerable Fox

Yomi paced in the dining hall a few hours after he had shown his guests to their rooms. He was pleased that Kurama was proving to be more responsive than he had the previous year, yet being so close to Urameshi and the Jaganashi would jeopardise his control over the fox. Stopping suddenly as a presence made itself known, he turned to the entrance. "Urameshi." He said pleasantly. "To what do I owe this encounter?"

Yusuke pushed himself away from the doorframe. "I know you see things Yomi. I know you know something." He said coolly. "I ask that you answer my question otherwise I _will _use force." He cracked his knuckles to make his point stand out.

Smiling calmly Yomi answered. "I will answer what I can." While keeping his facial expression friendly, he analysed Yusuke's heart pattern and breathing. Concluding it was safe to continue he sat down on a chair near the large fireplace, indicating for Yusuke to take the other. "Please. Continue."

Sitting down in the indicated chair Yusuke frowned. "Kurama." Yomi's eyebrow secretly twitched. "Something's been bothering him. As his closest friend I thought you might know something." Yusuke waited expectantly for the Lord's conclusion to his statement.

After a moments silence, in which the Spirit Detective believed the old goat hadn't heard him, Yomi asked, "What about the Young Jaganashi? Has he not asked Kurama? And for that matter my friend, why have _you_ not asked him yourself? You should know that I would not betray my old friend's trust." Mentally he added, 'rather take it away.'

Yusuke sighed exasperatedly. "You couldn't just give a guy a straight damn answer could you?" Yomi shook his head, smiling at the traces of annoyance in the Detectives tone. "Ok so here's the thing. I asked him but he didn't answer my question and Hiei told me Kurama's been avoiding him like he avoids Kuwabara…which is a lot so you know."

Lifting himself up slowly Yomi smiled and rested his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "I will speak with Kurama." He promised, to which Yusuke gave an appreciative smile before departing to return to his rooms. As soon as he was sure Yusuke had gone Yomi stormed out of the room. Ignoring everything and everyone that came across his path he soon made it to his chambers. Hearing the slow even breathing that came from Kurama he assumed the fox had fallen into a sleep. Locking the doors he sat on Kurama's futon.

Feeling the weight shift on his bed Kurama's eyes shot open. "Y…Yomi?" He asked blearily. Seeing the Lord's disgruntled face he sat up as best he could, avoiding putting any strain on his confined wrist. "Is…is something the matter?" He had never seen Yomi's face look so annoyed before, not even back in their bandit days. The look scared him, as he knew what atrocities Yomi was capable of.

"Yusuke was asking after you." Yomi stated, calmly despite his exterior. Kurama tilted his head confused. Why did that seem to have annoyed his friend? He was startled out of thoughts as Yomi's left hand came into gentle contact with his cheek, caressing it lovingly. "Have you come to think of them as friends?" A soft whisper, close to his ear, asked, unsettling Kurama who hadn't even noticed Yomi move his head. "Do you think they could honestly care about you?" He shuddered as a tongue ran its way around the outer shell of his ear. Two cool fingers trailed down the fox's defined human cheekbones and traced two punctures on his neck.

"They're not my friends. You always said that I should…could…never make friends. Only you care Yomi and for that I offer my eternal devotion." Kurama yelped as Yomi's right hand took his crushed wrist out of the shackle. Swallowing, he hugged his broken wrist to his chest, "Thank you." He murmured gratefully, edging closer to the goat to keep warm.

"I've been displeased tonight Kurama. From what Yusuke has said to me I have been unsure as to where your loyalties lie. Even you must admit, after having been betrayed by you, not once, but twice I am entitled to have my uncertainties." To this Kurama nodded. He knew exactly how it must feel since he himself had been Yomi's overseer, which had resulted in him arranging Yomi's assassination for not being able to follow orders. "Yet…with your simple words of dedication to me I feel much more at ease." He shifted Kurama so that the kitsune was sat across his lap curled into the goats body, head rested in the nook of his neck.

"You know…everyday since you've been gone I have woken up feeling something was missing. Now that you're back, the only thing missing is my sight…and to have you with me, that is something I don't mind not having." Yomi said soothingly, taking the broken wrist in his hand and soothing it slowly. All was still and the silence was only broken by small whimpers and intakes of breath, if Yomi moved the kitsune's wrist suddenly. "You know I don't mean to hurt you." Yomi whispered softly. "If only you would learn…you wouldn't need to be taught."

Yomi leant down to capture Kurama's lips with his own. Suddenly the door slammed open. "Yomi!" A snarl emitted from a small dark figure with angry glowing eyes, stood in the dark doorway. Kurama's eyes widened in fright as the figure stalked over to his futon. "You sick bastard. I'm taking Kurama back to the human world now! If you _dare_ try and get in the way…I'll kill you with my bare hands."

..::END CHAPTER::..

**This chapter is aimed to show you why Kurama has stayed with Yomi, despite the pain he has suffered. It's important for you to understand so that if any reads the sister fic to this (after I eventually finish writing this…I will write that!)…you won't be completely lost.**

**OK…7 people have this story on alert…so do you really think it'll be asking too much to get 7 reviews for this fic? Maybe you do…but it'll make me a happy authoress to get at least seven reviews…and the more I get…the more likely I am to put up the next chapter.**

**TO:**

**Tala ishtar**

Thanks for the review/holds out cookies/ The next chapter will hold more gruesome counterparts. With that in mind I hope you read the next chapter and this chapter hasn't put you off my story!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review/holds out cookies/ And as I promised you…the next chapter will be deliciously gruesome and dedicated to you. Guess I've influenced you more than one way eh/winks/

**Iluvbeyblade**

Thanks for the review/holds out cookies/ And you don't even know what YYH is about! For that it makes my writing all the more meaningful. I HOPE EVERYONE READS THIS! SOMEONE WHO KNOWS **NOTHING **OF YU YU HAKUSHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED MY FICTION! And you have actually helped me out with this chapter so I promise…the next chapter will be a surprise for you. Although…torture…I love torture…doesn't EVERYONE love fox torture?

**Yoshi89**

Thanks for the review/holds out cookies/ I know what you mean…there are FAR too many HieixKurama fics…but read below and learn a little bit of my next YYH fic

**FUTURE FIC SPOILER**

_Heavy breathing could reach the ears of those who were too afraid to make their presence known in Mukuro's old castle. Youko Kurama had been a legend in Demon World. The most feared demon of all time, yet, Lord Hiei Jaganashi was feared even more. Everyone knew how the apparition had conquered and tamed the Youko, draining him of any fight and will he had left. Those who remained hidden hastened back to their chambers before the anger of the fire demon could be brought down upon them._

_In Lord Hiei's chambers a redheaded male was cowering in a corner against the wall, watching the doors fearfully. He had felt the powerful demon approaching and was prepared to meet him as he always did, in the very same place Hiei had thrown and left him in. Mukuro's successor had left two days ago to speak with Yomi, needless to say the young Lord was not happy to have to leave to go to Yomi's territory about political matters, especially since he was having enough trouble with rebels in his own lands. A particularly loud bang told the Youko human that his master was in the next room. Mukuro's plots of chaos had planted themselves deep within Lord Hiei's mind, taking all the soul he had left and turning it as dark as a stormy moonless night._


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery and Confusion

The Vulnerable Fox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I don't own the song "What Have You done" – see lyrics at the bottom. I don't make profit from the writing of these stories and more often than not my stories will have a possibly upsetting and/or disturbing theme.**

**Warnings: Ok…it's not exactly rape but it's not exactly wanted. You choose how to interpret it if you choose to read it. As I have given a warning at the top of the page I expect neither; Flame or reporting. Choose to read it at your own discretion. I will place another warning just as it begins but it will run through to the end of the chapter. This is what you should expect to see as it begins. ..::WARNING: BEGINS HERE::..**

..::PREVIOUSLY::..

Yomi leant down to capture Kurama's lips with his own. Suddenly the door slammed open. "Yomi!" A snarl emitted from a small dark figure with angry glowing eyes, stood in the dark doorway. Kurama's eyes widened in fright as the figure stalked over to his futon. "You sick bastard. I'm taking Kurama back to the human world now! If you _dare_ try and get in the way…I'll kill you with my bare hands."

..::NOW::..

Yomi stared sightlessly at the newcomer, stunned into silence. He was snapped out of his reverie when Kurama whimpered in pain. The figure had snatched up his broken wrist and was holding it in a bone-crushing grasp, trying to pull him to his feet and out the door. "Hiei…explain to me why you are taking my lover away from here by force." Yomi said coolly while reaching out to stop Hiei from hurting his fox anymore than he was.

Hiei growled and narrowed his eyes. "You foolish bastard. You may have the detective and the oaf fooled but not me. I know the pain you've put Kurama through and I'm not happy about it…not one bit." With that he turned and knelt in front of Kurama, putting his hand on the kitsune's cheek. "Come on Kurama…we're going home. Away from the Makai and away from Yomi."

As the small, warm hand touched Kurama's cold cheek, said kitsune shied away. He looked between Yomi and Hiei fearfully. His instincts told him to go with Hiei and freedom but his heart told him to stay with Yomi. He couldn't leave the one who had spent so much time and patience teaching him not to be bad! It would be immoral.

"Come on Kurama. What has Yomi done for you? Tortured you…beaten you…raped you…starved you…do you really want to stay with that sort of treatment?" Hiei asked insistently. Ever since he'd seen Kurama's misery through Shura's dead eyes he'd known the fox was waning. Soon he would no longer be the Kurama they'd all known and loved…he'd be a shell. A lifeless obedient shell, devoid of humanity, he'd be a bedmate for the goat lord. Cold as he was, Hiei wouldn't allow that.

"Hiei, how dare you come into Gandura and treat me with such disrespect?" Yomi asked, pretending to be offended. "And poor Kurama…he has suffered a painful broken wrist and you come and hurt him more. I'm appalled by your lack of respect." He sat down on the futon, pulling Kurama into his arms reassuringly. The redhead buried his head into the goat's neck, whimpering in pain as his hand got caught in the bedclothes. "I think Kurama has made his decision…it's not fair of you to try and force Kurama into doing something he doesn't want to do."

"We should let him decide!" Hiei spat venomously.

Yomi indicated to the burrowing fox in his arms. "I think his decision has been made loud and clear. Now…if you don't mind…it has been a very trying day for all of us and Kurama and I need our sleep. For his and my safety I think it would be safer if you return to Lord Mukuro's lands." He smiled pleasantly and stood up, resting his bundle back on the futon. Sneering, he led the disbelieving Hiei to the door. "If ever there's anything I can do for you Hiei please, don't hesitate to ask."

As he was about to close the door Hiei put his foot in the way, "I swear Yomi…I will get him away from you. You'd better revel in his presence while you can. I swear to all the Gods…you _will_ die for what you have done." With that he turned and stalked off, meaning to have a good long talk with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"My, my…such uncouth company you seem to keep, I mean kept." Yomi corrected himself, making his way back to Kurama. Said fox spirit curled up in fearful anticipation. "Why do you cower? I need not punish you for anything tonight…you have behaved accordingly to my expectations." Yomi sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with his robes. "I'm hot." He complained. "Let us retire to my rooms."

Kurama waited until the old goat had gotten to his feet as a sign of respect, before following suit. He closed the doors behind them in a routine perfected many times through years. Yomi frowned as he passed the bloodstained swords by his rosewood armoire, it seemed they were getting old…needed some fresh blood spilt upon them…that was something to consider when the young Jaganashi came for him. Threats were something he always took seriously and as Hiei was Mukuro's heir it would give him opportunity to claim control of Mukuro's lands. Just imagine if Yusuke Urameshi came also…total control could be his.

**..::WARNING: BEGINS HERE::..**

Smirking he continued to the bed and settled himself on the edge, his evening robes hanging loosely about him, his legs open. "Crawl to me Kurama…remind me of our younger days." Like a dog Kurama got onto his hands and knees. Even though the old goat couldn't see, he could still sense the way Kurama crawled, so the fox made sure he went to his lover as alluringly as possible, considering he had a broken wrist.

Finally making it across the room he settled himself between the elegant legs and slowly unwrapped the belt holding the robes together. With nimble fingers, which seemed to have memorised every movement that was required of them, he slipped the robe away from Yomi's lower section. Yomi's breath hitched as cool air seemed to engulf his already erect organ. Kurama took a moment to familiarise himself with the feelings coursing through his veins as well as the thick shaft in front of him.

His fingers traced the underside of Yomi's organ delicately, swallowing, from pleasure? No. Anticipation? Surely not. Fear? Possibly. Yomi's impatient groans shook Kurama from his staring and immediately took to pleasuring Yomi by taking the appendage into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the ripe erection drawing it further into his mouth until he was swallowing Yomi whole. The clenching and unclenching of Kurama's throat muscles sent pleasurable shivers through Yomi until he could bear it no more. He always felt Kurama took a too slow approach and so took control.

Yomi thrust into Kurama's mouth relentlessly until he felt close to his orgasm. Pulling Kurama's mouth away from his shaft he rose and pushed Kurama on the bed face down. He had never seen any reason to use foreplay on Kurama, preparation was for low class demons that couldn't take pain but as was well known…Kurama and Youko Kurama were one and the same…Kurama could take the pain, because Youko could. Kurama's uniform was fastened much like his Youko attire, easy to get on and easy to get off. His hands pulled the lower trousers down while separated the robes held about the redhead similarly to his own robes.

Swiftly, using only his pre-cum as lubrication into the fox, he entered the tight hot heat that was Kurama. He took a moment to remain still. Not because Kurama needed it, but because he did. He wanted to ride his orgasm out in the most pleasurable way possible. It had been said that the longer you wait to orgasm the more intense it would be. This was something he wanted to put into practice and so waited to get his need under control.

Taking a deep breath he began to pound mercilessly into Kurama's poor unprepared ass, not giving a second thought to the cries emitted from the pitiful creature below him. His hazy, lust-filled mind had actually convinced him that Kurama was crying out in pleasure instead of pain. The anger gifted to him through Hiei's visit was released with each thrust.

It was normal routine but Kurama still cried. Tears had been drained from him at the very beginning so each cry was a dry sob. Lubrication, he expected none, compassion, he expected none, release…he expected none, not until his old friend had finished. It took him every ounce of control not to scream out. Youko threw himself around in his cage in Kurama's mind to no avail. He was not allowed out and Yomi had taken every measure to make sure Kurama felt ashamed of having such 'a vile creature' kept within.

Every dry thrust emitted excruciating agony yet Kurama knew this was all a part of his lessons. He _had_ to get rid of the Youko…through pain and pleasure…once the Youko had faded from existence in the face of pain he could start enjoying the pleasures. That was what Yomi had taught him…and he was learning…not as quickly as his friend had hoped but with each and every thrust, each and every sob, each and every tear that refused to pour…the Youko was going. He could actually feel the Youko slump against the bars. The last lock placed on his cage. Youko closed his eyes, a single tear dropping in submission. The fight gone.

Yomi cried out his release as he felt the fox sink into his mattress. He studied the fox and delved into the tormented mind, smirking as he saw the broken Youko within. It was true…cage the fox long enough and it would eventually learn that escaping was futile. He pulled out of Kurama and sat back. Kurama hadn't moved while Yomi had pulled out but now he lifted himself up and turned around to face his Lord. Yomi smiled and caressed the pale cheek lovingly. "It is done." He murmured pulling his obedient slave into a bruising kiss.

..::END CHAPTER::..

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read my stories. The point of this chapter is that…I HATE (but yet love) READING FICS THAT HAVE A BROKEN PERSON IN THEM WHERE THE PERSON CAN'T EVEN GET THE ENERGY TO MOVE! Hello! He's broken…not a stringless puppet AND PINOCHIO DOESN'T COUNT! But for those people who have Kurama broken and can't move and is tortured…I do love them…but my angle is different…I know many people who are classed 'broken.' They are the most active people imaginable…they just don't have their own minds! Sometimes I think I'm the same way…my mind is creepy! This fic is proof of that because I went into my own mind to write this and now I'm rambling so I'll be shush!**

**It's funny but most of my chapters go very well with a song. This chapter goes well with "What Have You Done" By Within Temptation. **

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! Ooh! Two stories up while you're away…yay! Please don't go anymore! I don't like being so bored I think of making characters suffer!

**pdfish**

Thanks for the review! It may be HieixKurama…we'll see! Review again!

**happydemonhobo**

Thanks for the review! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! I've just not had chance to get onto go and check your stories out…can't remember if I read them already though…goes to check

**Yoshi89**

Thanks for the review! YAY CHOCOLATE! Unfortunately I'm on a diet so I can't eat the chocolate…but I'll settle for a review! Well…obviously it's our fire demon…but will I continue this fic with Hiei…we'll see…

**Iluvbeyblade**

Thanks for the review! I love how you _still _review this when you have no idea who anyone is! Kudos and love to you! No violence…but a caged fox given up…yay!

**Tala Ishtar**

Thanks for the review!

**What2callmyself**

Thanks for the review! YOUR NAME RAWKS! Hiei has only backed down for the moment…but if Yomi keeps giving Kurama his space to decide whom he wants to go with…now that Kurama is his…it'll make it so much better! And yet harder for Hiei! Oh I love it! Hope you do too!

**AnimQueen48**

Thanks for the review! Hiei certainly did seem pissed off…you're on drugs aren't you? Spoiler crazy…YAY!

**What have you done now? By Within Temptation**

What have you done now?

I know I better stop trying

You know that there's no denying

I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retreating   
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I- have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
T'ween me and you

What have you done? (x4)

What have you done now?

What have you done? (x4)

What have you done now?

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to cause you have  
Turned into my worst enemy?  
You carry hate that I feel   
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I- have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away from  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and- you

What have you done? (x4)

What have you done now?

What have you done? (x4)

What have you done now?

I've been a fool  
Won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends

I- have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away from  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
T'ween me and you

I- have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away from  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
T'ween me and- you


	5. Chapter 5: The plan

The Vulnerable Fox

..::PREVIOUSLY::..

It was true…cage the fox long enough and it would eventually learn that escaping was futile. He pulled out of Kurama and sat back. Kurama hadn't moved while Yomi had pulled out but now he lifted himself up and turned around to face his Lord. Yomi smiled and caressed the pale cheek lovingly. "It is done." He murmured pulling his obedient slave into a bruising kiss.

..::NOW::..

Four weeks passed and the desired Summer Holiday was coming to an end. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, as usual, had left their homework to the last minute. "I don't get why I have to do this." Yusuke exclaimed, throwing down his pencil in exasperation. "I mean…I'm going to rule a whole third of the Makai…I don't think anyone's really going to care if I get a qualification in English Literature!"

Kuwabara sneered at the pissed off Spirit Detective. "You know Urameshi, I hate homework as much as the next guy but what if my first option fails? I'm gunna need a back-up plan. Especially if I need to support my beautiful Yukina." He added dreamily.

Yusuke answered this with a rude noise and a smack to the head. "Hey jackass you really think Hiei's gonna let you look after Yukina?" He rolled his eyes and picked up his discarded pencil from its resting place. "Ok…so…when…um…hey Kuwabara? What was the book we were reading called again?"

A rather loud slap of flesh meeting wood told Yusuke that his friend had also given up with his work, though for what reason he wasn't sure. "Hey Urameshi?" A muffled voice mumbled from the wooden desk opposite Yusuke. "What did you think Hiei meant when he said we were oblivious to the obvious? I mean…I know we're not the smartest guys around but…"

Yusuke toyed with his paper. He too had been wondering what Hiei had meant. When the Jaganashi had first come to him with a request that he speak to Yomi about Kurama he had thought nothing of it. He'd gone to find the goat demon and asked Yomi if he'd noticed anything out of the ordinary regarding Kurama. Nothing…just a promise for the matter to be looked in to. That always seemed to be the case with Yomi. A quick 'I'll look into it.' And that was it over, never to be touched upon again.

As soon as he'd come out from, as Hiei put it, 'interrogating' Yomi, he'd been pounced on by an angry fire demon. Since Kurama had been spending all of his free holiday time in Gandura, Hiei had been around a lot more. It was unusual, as both he and Kurama had completed their probationary period. He understood the reason for Kurama staying, his human mother was still alive and heaven forbid he leaves his mother on her own!

..::SCENE CHANGE::..

A lone figure strode through his rooms cursing darkly. He'd felt the emotional collapse of Kurama as he had been, 'escorted' out of Yomi's palace and quite frankly, he was pissed off. Not only had he left it too late but also Yusuke had failed to get it through his thick head that Yomi was the one making the fox suffer. Not even the buffoon had realised what was going on right under his nose. Kurama had been avoiding him, there was no doubt about that, thus the reason he sent Yusuke to confront the old goat and had invited the oaf Kuwabara to the political bull shit.

With an angered growl he flung himself into the majestic chair by his fire. Crossing his arms he frowned into the flames. The only problem with the Reikai Tante, besides everything, was that unless something was painstakingly obviously and right in front of their faces waving a florescent pink flag, no one had a clue, and it was because of their stupid ignorance it had meant he was powerless to do anything but watch as Kurama's freedom was stripped from him.

He picked up one of the picture frames that contained a picture of the whole group and flung it as hard as he could, nearly hitting Mukuro as she entered his chambers without knocking. Well that was fuel added to the fire as he leaped up. "GET OUT!" He screamed murderously as his eyes settled on her. "I will not have…" He got no further as Mukuro stormed over and smacked his cheek viciously.

"Now you listen to me Hiei. All I've heard since I got back was how you've pretty much trashed this place. Not only that but I'm told by Yomi's advisor that you were forcefully removed from the castle after harassing his second in command." She moved over to the previously occupied chair and settled herself down, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You have exactly five minutes to explain your actions." She said icily entwining her fingers.

Hiei glared at her for a full minute before sighing and giving in. He explained to her that he had felt something failing in Kurama for a while and so had been delving into the fox's mind from afar and up until recently he had been able to do so at will. Unfortunately it was around four human weeks ago that Kurama had noticed the presence of another in his mind and so had set up impenetrable walls within his already secure mind.

He then proceeded to follow the fox until Yomi had made contact, summoning Kurama to his home for, 'advisory' duty. Around that time Kurama had lowered his mental barrier temporarily and Hiei had been able to sneak into his mind to find out why he was afraid of Yomi. He finished his explanatory with how he'd confronted Yomi and Kurama.

Mukuro stayed silent throughout the entire onslaught and as soon as Hiei was finished, she stood. "Well I'm not surprised you let loose Hiei but you know Demon Customs as well as I do. We can't force someone to do something they don't want to, whether they're in their right mind or not. Nor can we declare war or cause a revolt against any of our predecessors unless we're trying to takeover. NO HIEI! We are _not_ going to try and take over Yomi's lands." She said irately, seeing the glint in the Jaganashi's eyes. Pausing for a moment she tried weighing the options.

Her hands ghosting over the crystal phial of fire whiskey that Hiei always had in his room, more like a decoration as the same amount was in it every time she came by, no matter if it was unannounced or obvious. Such a waste of a delightful, and rare, alcoholic beverage. "You know Hiei…I may have a plan that will combine our deepest desires…" She turned to Hiei with a smirk that would rival the darkest of Hiei's. "Go get Yusuke Urameshi…we'll need his full co-operation…and while you're at it…speak to Koenma…I want to know if there's anyway of releasing that crow from Limbo for a short period of time."

..::END CHAPTER::..

**Yes I know it was short. Yes I know it didn't make much sense. Yes I know it was boring. Yes I know I'm a useless writer with absolutely no talent in writing. Yes I know it took too long to update. And god damnit yes I know everyone's OOC! Now that we've got that out of the way…NO FLAMES! **

**And if you're anti gay I don't care if you're reading this or if I've disturbed you to the point of whatever! Because boo hoo for you! Shouldn't be reading it should you? NYAH!**

**I do however apologise for the late update (giggles: That rhymed!) but I have been under severe depression and have also had the degrading problem……………………………………………………………………………………………of writers block. Add into which I've had my hand hovering over the delete account button for a few weeks.**

**TO: (anyone if you're still reading…would be nice to know you are!)**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! The update as promised...now where's my Wyatt/Chris angst?

**Iluvbeyblade**

Thanks for the review! First of all...I know it's not TPIN...but at least it proves I've been doing something other than moping! You mean you never did read rape-lemon and gender benders before me?! I'm chuffed! And you don't know demon customs...neither do I...I make them up LMAO! But I think demon customs say you can't remove an unwilling servant...so thats why Hiei didn't persist.

**Yoko**

Thanks for the review! Continued for you...hope you continue to read and review!

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review! Yay Super Chibi LiLi! (Backs away slooooooooooowly) And I know you wanted Hiei to save Kurama...but there wouldn't be much of a plot if Kurama was saved in the third chapter would there? Especially not if...well...lets just say Yomi will be in the story for QUITE a while. In fact...I may even have Hiei giving Kurama BACK to Yomi at the end...we'll see.

**Yoshi89**

Thanks for the review! So just to get this straight...NO ONE LIKES SEX FIENDS?! pouts Well there's my hopes dashed. Glad you like the story though...makes up for no one else liking sex fiends! And I love strawberry shortcake! Unless you mean the doll...if you mean the doll...well...I'M NEVER UPDATING AGAIN! Lol.


	6. Chapter 6: Technically Retrieved

The Vulnerable Fox

..::PREVIOUSLY::..

She turned to Hiei with a smirk that would rival the darkest of Hiei's. "Go get Yusuke Urameshi…we'll need his full co-operation…and while you're at it…speak to Koenma…I want to know if there's anyway of releasing that crow from Limbo for a short period of time."

..::NOW::..

"I still don't think this is a good idea Hiei." Yusuke said for the heaven knows how many millionth times in the past week. "Like Pacifier-breath said…he gets out there's no guarantee he's going back."

Hiei just shrugged. As long as Kurama was away from the goat he was happy, even if he was giving him over to his worst enemy. He thought Mukuro had gone off her rocker when she first suggested it but thinking about it, if he killed Yomi or stole from him directly there would more than likely be an uprising against Mukuro's lands, and she had forbidden him to involve them in a power struggle and even though he wasn't one for obeying orders, he had to agree.

"I know we need to get Kurama out and all but do you really think releasing that bastard is the right way to do it?" Yusuke continues rubbing his temple.

"There's nothing we can do…he's already loose." Hiei says coldly. "Koenma released him this morning."

Silence reigned supreme after that declaration. Suddenly yells and explosions were heard in the city below them. All five eyes turned towards the city and watched as what seemed like a large green hue encircled the large Iron Gate. Moments later both Hiei and Yusuke were shielding their faces from gate debris.

"I knew Gandura's defences would fall with a simple blow." Hiei said humorously.

"Ha bloody ha!" Yusuke scowled while removing shards from his hair. "If you know so much why didn't you know how…?" At that he stopped. Hiei was already beating himself up over not acting sooner. He could tell the small but fierce demon held some feeling towards the fox and didn't want to rub salt in the wound, despite the fact that he'd have to put his own feelings on hold towards the pair. No wonder demons hated love…it made everything bloody awkward!

"Let's go detective. We need to stop Karasu going much further otherwise we're going to lose him again!" Hiei growled, his anger at Yusuke's suggestion put on hold. He'd retrieve his friend first then worry about certain former friend's deaths later.

A few minutes later they trailed Karasu's energy signal short of the forest surrounding the outskirts of Yomi's lands, Kurama's habitual domain. "The signals lost Hiei. Any chance you can find where he's gone?" Yusuke asked scanning the forest carefully. "Gosh…waste of space…if this was a city it's be easier to follow the signature."

"Yes and Yomi would retrieve what he deems his property in a matter of minutes." Hiei snapped, getting a bit fed up with Yusuke's continuous criticisms of demon world. This was technically both of their origin and though he hated everything about the place, felt as defensive over it as Kurama did his stupid ningen mother.

He concentrated on separating the individual energy patterns of other demons until he at last traced Karasu's. It was faint but still it was there…too much time had passed and now Kurama was further away than ever.

The crow, despite having another to weigh him down, was moving far too quickly which meant that Kurama wasn't putting up much of a struggle. They both hoped he was all right but it wouldn't be until they'd caught up that they'd find out.

..::END CHAPTER::..

**As if I'm writing a lot. I know that all of my stuff is still crap but as I said in the last update of whichever story I last updated, honestly can't remember…been so long since…need to update sooner I know…but you try motivating yourself to write when all you want to do is die. Bloody impossible!**

**Also be sympathetic…my pc is corrupted and deleted EVERYTHING I've ever done. Bummer ne?**

**Anyway…read…review if you think this is worth it (won't be offended if you don't) and look forward to the next chapter which will have blood, guts and gore and more (sorry…it rhymed…went super well)!**

**TO**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! It was this year!

KyoHana 

Thanks for the review! Not much of an insighter here but…maybe in the next few chaps you'll find out

**happydemonhobo**

Thanks for the review! Just so you know…I have been reading your other stuff and I LOVE THEM! I will get round to reviewing! Promise!

Iluvbeyblade 

Thanks for the review! You're mental aren't you my kawaii mha-baby!

AnimeQueen48 

Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it my Lilo-baby! I HAVE TOO MANY BABIES!

Yoshi89 

Thanks for the review! I know it wasn't much….but you get more in the next chappie…this is just an 'I'm still alive' chappie.

Tala ishtar 

Thanks for the review!

MikaSamu 

Thanks for the review! You didn't actually understand what you wrote right? You are an interesting person and I love your reviews

Elementalkishu 

Thanks for the review! It's hardly a good story…just something that…well…is different? Thanks though honey!

Yoko-cw 

Thanks for the review! I know you waited…but was it worth it?


End file.
